Lucaya its complicated
by blackfairy3
Summary: Lucas and maya are now in high school maya is 16 lucas 17 amd they are finally dating but what happens when lucas says those three little words
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so plz review id love to hear what you think. So this is set in high school maya is 16 lucas is 17 i wrote this cause i am obsessed with lucaya haha if u have any request plz let me know too i will continue this if u all like it thanks

Disclaimer i dont own girl meets world or anything else sadly if no lucaya would have already happened

Lucas POV

Lucas knocked on mayas window for the fifth time with no sign of the petite blonde anywhere. He was about to knock a sixth time when the window was pulled opened by the girl in question. "We need to talk maya"

"And what is so important that we need to talk about so late in the night ranger rick? " lucas pushed his body fully into mayas room and stared at her. He wasnt gonna let this go, he wasnt gonna let her go. It had taken them so long to get to where they were to just throw it away like this.

"No i am lucas you know my name, and i want to talk about how you practically ran away when i said i loved you."

Lucas and maya had been dating for three months and things had been going great until he decided to say those three little words. He hadn't planned on saying them they just sorta came out. Ever since he had meet maya she had stirred something inside him. Without even realizing it she became a very important part in his world. His feelings for her just kept growing until he couldnt hide it anymore he loved Maya Hart. She set his world on fire world on fire like nothing else ever would.

It scared him to think that she may not feel the same way about him. When he said i love you he meant it and he had every intention of sticking around for a very long time no matter how hard she tried to keep a distance between them. She was worth fighting for.

Mayas POV

I sat on my bed in a complete state of shock. Lucas the moral compass friar said he loved me. Why would he do that why would he say something like that. Lucas the good couldn't possibly be in love with a broken girl like me. I figured i was just a walk on the dark side for lucas easily discarded once he was bored with me. But love, that was way too intense for me. What did we know about love any way?

All of a sudden i hear a persistent knock on my window and i had a pretty good idea of who it was. I let out a loud sigh and moved to let him in. "We need to talk maya" is the first thing he says to me.

"And what is so important that we need to talk about so late in the night ranger rick? " i replied and for some reason what is said seemed to make him angry and maybe a little hurt. "No i am lucas you know my name, and i want to talk about how you practically ran away when i said i loved you." and of course he wanted to talk about that. Leave it up to him to make things complicated. All I was expecting out of this thing with the cowboy was just a little fun. I never thought of this as serious. He is way too good for me and like i said before im ok believing nothing much is ever going to happen for me. I was not gonna get close to someone that was just going to leave because one thing I knew for sure is they always leave sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is the next installment please let me know what you think plz review thanks to those of you who reading this and thanks so much to those of you who are following my story.

Disclaimer i dont own girl meets world or any of its characters or anything.

Mayas POV

" why don't we forget about that and just do what we do best?"maya goes in for a kiss but Lucas pulls away

"No maya we need to talk I'm serious. I need to know how you feel about me." Lucas looked at her so intently she had to look away. Lucas walks closer to maya and tilts her head up to meet his eyes " I want this to be real maya. I dont want this to be just some fling and then we are done. What i feel for you is real and I need to know that this is real for you too or is this just another one of your games?"

Maya's heart began to race why did he have to do this they had had a good thing going before he started talking about feelings and other stuff that just didn't make sense to her. She took a step back from lucas " Then huckleberry maybe it's time to call it quits. It was fun while it lasted you know the way out." it was better this way she was determined to do the leaving from now on. No one was leaving maya hart ever again and no one was ever gonna get close enough to hurt her again. She started to walk out of her room when she felt him grab her by the arm and turn her around.

Lucas POV

That was it maya was just gonna walk out on him like that? No he wasn't gonna let her get away that easy. "You are not walking away from me maya penelope hart. You can push me away all you want i don't care i am not gonna just leave you. Why do you keep doing this maya. What do i have to do to prove to you that nothing on this earth could ever make me walk away from you." he sighed he could see he was beginning to scare her but this was important to was important to him.

He sighed he didn't know what else to do to convince her that he loved her. If she wanted space he would give it to her. He let her go for now " I love you maya so i will give you your space but i promise you i will always be here no matter what. I am leaving but only temporarily i will be back hart" and lucas left feeling devastated.

This could not be it could it? He knew he wasnt just a random fling for her and he also knew why she was doing this. She was trying to keep him at arms length because she didn't believe he would stick around. She didn't believe anything good could happen to her and he was gonna prove her wrong

He got home and went straight to bed and prepared for a sleepless night. This was one of many sleepless nights he would have to endure due to his blonde beauty.

Mayas POV

The next morning Maya went to riley's house like she did every morning before school feeling completely exhausted. She had been tossing and turning all night due to a certain cowboy she was not gonna think about right now. Last night had been unexpected. Lucas wasn't suppose to want anything more than casual. When they started dating thanks to a little help from Riley Maya promised herself she was not getting attached that this would be another game to beat lucas at. Last night with those three little words lucas rocked her world and Maya was afraid she had already begun to get too emotionally invested in this little game.

When she finally got there the brunette was already ready and waiting for her by her window. "Morning sunshine you ready to go" Riley just stared at her before saying "sit down Maya we need to talk"

"Ok" Maya replied a little scared. Riley looked very serious all smiles gone. She really didn't want to have to talk right now. She was scared of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi sorry for the long wait i hope you all like this thank you all for reading it. And i dont own girl meets world

Maya's POV

Maya wasn't sure she wanted to know hear what riley had to say but she still went to there spot on the bay window and sat down reluctantly. "Maya what is going on with you and lucas? Why are you pushing him away? i thought things were going great between you two, what happened?" "Nothing is going on riley, why would you think that?" Of Course riley would try to fix thing between maya and lucas. She didn't understand that this was just the natural course of things. Things began and things ended. "Maya why are you doing this he loves. He has real feelings for you and i can see that you do too. He is not gonna leave you just like I never do believe that right that i will never leave?"

Maya stayed she stayed silent. How could she tell this beautiful sunshine that she didnt believe they would be together forever just like she and lucas would never be either. Lucas,Riley and Farkle were all gonna head off to college while maya was stuck here at a fast food place flipping burgers. They were all leaving even if they didn't know it yet. Maya knew better though and that is why she was gonna let lucas go before he left her more broken and shattered than she already was.

"Maya! Oh my god you think i'm leaving you too don't you. You think all of us are leaving you. Maya we have talked about it a million times you and me till the day we die no matter what." riley exclaimed.

Maya stood up, she couldn't take this anymore." We are gonna be late Riley." Riley grabbed maya hand and pulled her back down. "No maya we are not done here. We are not leaving until we fix this i don't care how long it takes."

Maya should have known wasnt gonna be that easy. Riley was gonna try to get maya believe in happily ever afters and that was just not going to knew better than to believe in fairytales. "I am gonna get up from this bay window and i am gonna walk out of this room if you want to follow great if not i will just see it as the beginning of the end." Maya replied harshly. Maya knew she was upsetting riley and that she was only trying to help but she just couldn't take it any more. Maya didnt want to talk about her feelings. She didn't want to talk about all her stupid issues. It was a wonder how lucas had ever even become friends with her in the first place. She just wanted to forget the demons that haunted her day and night to leave her. She was so tired already of fighting against something she knew she could never beat. Maya made a very important decision that day one that could change her life forever

Lucas POV

Lucas got to school early that day. He just couldn't stand being at home anymore. He couldn't wait to see Maya. He just wanted her back no matter what it took. Lucas should have known that Maya was going to scared by those three words that he meant with all his heart.

Lucas saw Maya walk in alone which he thought was perfect. It would give him the opportunity to talk to her privately. It was amazing how this tiny girl could change him so much. She was such a contradiction she was feisty, rebellious and loved to unsettle but she was also a calming force in lucas she helped him focus and think straight when his mind was clouded with anger she brought him peace. She was the strongest most selfless person he knew. It killed lucas that he couldnt take all the pain away for Maya. " Maya wait." lucas screamed running after her but she just kept walking

Lucas caught up to and grabbed her by her by her elbow spinning her around to face him. "Maya please we need to talk." he said desperately. "Just let it go ranger rick" she said before walking away

Lucas headed to the cafeteria where he supposed Maya had gone to he wasnt gonna give up that easily. He knew he was to young to feel this intensely about someone but he did he loved maya and he just couldn't imagine living without her. She would truly break him if she left him for good.

Lucas saw maya sitting at there usual table and went to sit by her but before he could say anything she said "listen lucas it would be pointless to get back together. I found my dad i am going to go live him so we wont see each other ever again" lucas just stayed frozen in his spot feeling his world come crashing down before him.


End file.
